


Pitbull can be cupid as well

by marvelstarkermha98



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Businessman owner/pet owner au: tony meets Peter for the first time, Peter has a young dog that is still pretty wild and his dog jumps at Tony, ruining his very expensive suit and Tony definitely wants Peter to make up for that somehow. No smut but fluff
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 39





	Pitbull can be cupid as well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkerswonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/gifts).



> This was requested by starkerswonderland

“Pep, I’ll be there for the meeting, I promise”

“You better be or else I will drag you there next time” Pepper warned before hanging the phone. Tony groaned before putting his phone in his pants pocket. 

“Going to a meeting can be a pain on the neck,” Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck as he stops when he heard a dog barking sound behind him then turning around to see a young Staffordshire Bull Terrier dog running towards him and jumps on him.

“Ah!” Tony gasped as he and the fell on the ground. Tony groaned, feeling the young dog licking his cheek while its paws were on his suit. 

“You know, I hope don’t run into me or other people when you grow big,” Tony said, sitting up before giving the dog a rubbing gently on its head.

The young dog whined as it loving the gentle pat that tony is giving to it, knowing that tony is not a threat or a bad man. it barked before giving a friendly lick on his hand while she wagged her tail. 

“Awe, Aren’t you a friendly boy?...girl?” Tony said curiously before looking under Tessa's. “A girl...definitely a girl. Aren’t you friendly girl” He cooed before noticing the young female pitbull pup wearing a collar around her neck with a name tag. the leash was connected to the collar.

“Tessa Parker? Tessa, that’s a lovely name that your owner gave you” Tony said, kissing Tessa's nose a bit before reading the owner’s name.

“Peter Parker?”

“Tessa there you are!” Tony looked in front of him and sees a cute boy with brown curly hair and beautiful yet worried hazel eyes running towards them. Tessa barked as she climbed down on the ground from tony’s expensive suit

The brown hair boy hugged Tessa gently, panting a bit from running. “Oh Tessa, I know you’re a good and sweet dog but please stop running away from me again!” He said worriedly as Tessa barked just happily, licking peter’s cheek.

“You must be peter parker, Tessa’s owner right?” Tony asked, getting up from the ground as peter looked at tony with a nod. 

“Yeah, I am him and you’re tony stark from stark industry,” Peter said, curiously, knowing that stark is standing in front of him. I mean everyone knows him over all over the world. He’s a handsome and intelligent man that peter has maybe a little crush on him.

“Yup, that’s me” 

Pete looked at tony with worried yet apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry that my Tessa ran and jumped on you earlier. I don’t know why she ran away from me” He said, looking at Tessa and gave her a small smile, petting her head gently

Tony chuckled softly. “That’s fine, she’s young and still needs to learn that jumping at people is wrong,” He said as peter looked back at Tony and agreeably nodded.  
“But since you’re Tessa's owner, you have to pay for my expensive suit that she now destroyed” Tony straightforwardly said with a smile.

“Huh?” peter looked down as he sees tony stark’s expensive suit was dirty and torn from Tessa's paws and claws when she jumped on him early. 

Peter embarrassedly groaned. “Oh, Tessa” He mumbled, not how much did tony suit might so much. “I am so sorry, Mr. stark. I don’t have much to pay for your suit” He said, apologetically. “Is there anything I can do to make it up for it?”

Tony hummed at a moment as he was starting to have fallen for the curly brown hair with beautiful hazel eyes man. “Well what about going on a date with me, today,” He said with a smirk wanting to skip the meeting and go on a date with this boy that he's falling for. peter looked at tony as red blush forming on his cheeks.

“On a d-date with you,” Peter stuttered as Tony nodded. “Um sure, one date will make up for that expensive suit of yours’” Peter shyly said, blushing red still. Going on a first with tony stark will be a blast. 

“Good, lets’ go!’ Tony said with a soft handsome smile as softly grabs peter’s hand softly to drag him to their first date

Tessa barked happily wagging his tail as she followed them.


End file.
